Kneading You
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: After the HG (book 1), A warning from their Mentor sends them thinking of a plan of rebel against Snow, but will their Act be enough to fool not only snow but the capitol?
1. Chapter 1: The Fear

**Hello everyone, its been a while since I've wrote a Fanfic. Things at home have been crazy. I Started college this spring but have now decided to go to a Trade school. Lately Ive been writing a story of my own and began to read the hunger games. I watched the movie before I read the books and let me say, I ADORE THE BOOKS! I am smitten with Peeta~ Along with my school search, reading, packing to get a new home with my boy, I started a food blog. **

**It is Called Nerdy Chef, and I plan on cooking EVERY food from the hunger games they will include recipes. Along with the hunger games I am planing on doing anime food, some from other books like Harry Potter, twilight and classics and also disney (cause who doesn't love a good disney movie) If anyone is interested I will Link my Blog in my About me box on my page.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned it Prim would be alive, so would her dad and P/K would of happened long before the Games.**

**Much Love, Hana~**

**PS: i need a Beta so if interested please PM me~**

* * *

Kneading You

Ch.1: The Fear

Three weeks had gone by. Three weeks since the hell of the games. Three weeks since my last kiss with Peeta. Three weeks of nightmares of death, mutts, and President Snow. I rolled over covering my head with the dark green duck feather comforter the capitol so nicely provided in our new house. The thoughts of last night's nightmare still fresh but a banging noise brought me out of my stupor. Part of me hoped Mom would answer the door but then the realization that she was currently on what I call baby watch with Mrs. Lowery in the seam. I rolled out of bed slipping on one of many pairs of jeans scattered around my room, and headed downstairs to answer the door.

I jerked open the door expecting cameramen and flashing lights but only found Haymich leaning against the beam on my porch sipping from his flask. "Bout time Sweetheart, it's freezing out here." He pushed himself off and came in lumbering over to the fluffy brown couch. I turned on my heal and glared at him, "What do you want!" Amused he looked over, "is that anyway to talk to your favorite Mentor, Sweetheart?" I felt myself flush with annoyance. "I have told you to stop calling me that!" He took a swig of what I assume is white liquor. "You should talk to the boy," My heart speeds up at this, "all he's done is mope around and that racket he makes baking at 3 in the morning is annoying. You know this is doing nothing for your Act. Snow will be wanting more, hell I am surprised he hasn't made a appearance here forcing you to wed." He stares at the fire my mom must of made before leaving, before he turned to me with a serious look, "Its going to happen. He is going to make you two marry, he's making major buck off your lover act in the arena and people will start demanding for more. The boy knows this, he knows what's at stack." I can do nothing but stare at my feet. Snow doesn't believe them…he doesn't believe they love each other. Peeta must realize that if we don't get out Act together Snow will do something drastic…like… like reap Prim or his brothers or Delly or Gale. _Get it together Katniss he is protecting you! _I look wide-eyed at Haymich who smirks. "Well looks like someone finally understand! My job is done here." He stands and walks to the door, "Oh and Sweetheart, the next time your at the Hob bring me some more Shine." With that the door to my house shuts and I and still stunned. I am going to have to talk to Peeta about everything whether I like it or not. The thought scars me and I cant help but think back to our last talk on the train. I broke his heart and trampled on it by playing along. The cold and bitterness in his eyes when I told him I was confused about my feelings for him, which is true. I could not fall in love, falling in love only led to marriage which led to babies; babies that would die in the games. I shank my head into my hands, ether way I would have to marry him. If I didn't I just knew something would happen and Haymich conformed that, but if I did and I fell in love wouldn't that led to kids? Ether way here I am not going to win and when were the Odds ever in my favor?

As if automatically I threw on my new boots from Cinna along with the brown wool coat and my feet pulled me across the dirt road to his house. I raised my hand to knock when panic set through me, he would be mad I knew yet I had to speak to him we needed a plan. His door opened and he stood there his shirt covered in flour, hair messy, and dark circles under his eyes.

"What do you want." His voice was sharp and hostile.

"I know what Snow is going to make us do. If we do not comply with it he will hurt our families, we need to talk." My voice was steady I only hoped he agrees to speak to me and we must come up with some kind of plan.

* * *

Oh my glob! was it bad? do yal like it? what should happen, please give me ideas and fed back and ask questions if you have any. your reviews are gold to me!

Love, Hana


	2. Chapter 2: Fights, Mutts, and a Yes

**Here's Chapter 2~ I am so happy with the people who Faved and Followed 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! T,T**

* * *

**Ch.2: Fights, Mutts, and A Yes**

Peeta starred at me, I could feel the panic set in. He let out a sigh, ran his hands through his hair and opened the door wider to let me in. I followed him into the kitchen. Right away he continued to knead the dough on the counter. I sat at the small table thinking of how to start this. Luckily he started it, "So Haymich gave you the same talk?" I looked at him watching his strong arms work the dough, "He came to me a week after we got back. According to him there is talk to the capitol wants more from us. Knowing Snow he will force us to do something we do not want." He stopped kneading and looked at me. His blue eyes as piercing as they had been in the Cave, only no longing behind them, they where cold and hard. He had built a wall between us, not that I didn't do that when I told him I was confused about my feelings for him. "He has ammunition against us. I know he'll try to reap Prim; he could kill our families and make it appear to be an accident, a fire at the bakery, and an explosion in the mines. He knows that we have no choice." He turned back to the dough and placed it in the oven. "Look I need time to think this over ok." He turned back around for the first time I saw it; His eyes sunken in, with dark purple bags standing out on his pale skin. He must have them to.. I stood, "when you have your answer you know where to find me." With that I walked out the door.

With the fall air biting at my cheeks I made my way across the road to my home. Barely making it through the door before two thin arms wrapped around me. I couldn't suppress the smile. "Hey little Duck, how was school today?" Prims smile met her eyes and I followed her to sit in front of the fireplace. "Today we learned about the illness that the mines could cause." I starred into the fire tuning her out as I remembered our father coming home from his shift coughing…wheezing. I looked back at her and smiled. "And then Rory said I was stupid for knowing that the illness was caused by the dust." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "He's been acting weird lately." In that moment I realized my little sister was growing up, over the time I was gone her bond with Rory had grown. I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe it's because he sees just how pretty you have become." Her blush grows. "What!? Kat, I'm not pretty. Your so much more beautiful than I am. Oh your dress during your victor interview was amazing! No wonder Peeta is smitten." She smiles her mention of the boy with the bread brings back the dread in my stomach. I laugh her comment off and go to start dinner, lamb stew.

By the time dinner is over and my mother is off to bed from the long delivery of the newest seam baby. Prim pops her head in my room saying goodnight then heads to her own. My eyes feel heavy as a cart of coal and with the thoughts of Peeta, my dad, coal and Snow; I fall into yet another nightmare only this one is the worst yet.

I am running through the arena, Peeta nowhere to be found, but I keep running until I reach the cornucopia. I keep going climbing it, the howling and snarling sounds from the forest and I turn to see them. The wolf mutts, Rue, Clover, Glimmer, all there but now mixed in is Prim, my mother, Gale, and my father. They snarl and claw at me, their nails ripping the long clothing I am wearing. I look down at myself the white dress stained with blood, then I realize it is my wedding dress. A mangled moan and laughter catching my attention from my dress and I looked up to see Cato with his knife pressed to Peeta's neck. He digs the blade into his flesh and a wave of blood sprays my dress, a blood-curdling screen escapes my lips. Cato drops Peeta's body off the side of the horn down to the mutts then becomes a mutt himself tearing into his body.

"Katniss!"

My vision of the mutts eating him is still in my view and I look down at the blood on my hands.

"Katniss! Wake up!" Peeta? "Wake up its not real!"

I can feel the burning of my throat. Two hands on my shoulders shaking me, then I open my eyes and I see blue. "sssshh its ok, its not real. Its ok. Its ok." Peeta ran his fingers through my hair as I fling myself into his arms. "Mutts, b-blood, dad, you…" is all I can get out before another wave of sobs hit me. Peeta buries his head into my hair, "Its ok, we aren't in the arena any more. We are home. They wont hurt you no more ok?" I sniffled and look to see Prim and my mother standing in the door. Prim's eyes red and puffy and my mother with pain in her eyes. She murmured something about making some tea and pulled my sister out of the room leaving us alone. My voice felt rough from screaming, how loud was I think time? Loud enough to wake Peeta from across victors village? "He will…" I felt the tears begin again, "He'll hurt our families don't you see? We are his puppets. He tells us to go into the arena, we do. He wants us to be in love, we act it. He wants us to marry, he'll force us… We cant rebel, we cant get a win in." I am sobbing again into his shirt. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes, "I'll do it." I stare at him lost for words. "Katniss, Lets get married." Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging him crying again but this time, they where tears of thankfulness.

* * *

**Guys! We have a Yes! EEEKEKKK I am excited! the next chappie will be interesting and our fave drunk mentor will make a appearance.~**

**3 HanaLovesFlowers**

**Comments are welcome~ so are ideas ^^~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Here's another chapter for my first HG fanfic! Sorry i been able to update school has been crazy .**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hunger Games!**

* * *

Ch.3: The plan

The sun peaked through my window and my body was warm, and trapped. When my eyes open I realize its Peeta's arm, my thoughts drift to last night. My nightmare, and his comforting arms; His agreement to marry me, in our way it is a way to rebel against Snow. We would be marrying without his orders and on our terms. We stayed up talking. He told me that prim came running to his house crying, telling him that I was screaming and they could not wake me. We talked about our plan, in which we would talk to Haymich. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but that only caused him to hold on to me tighter. My movement seemed to wake him, his blonde lashes fluttered open to revile his blue eyes. "Good morning" his voice was deep and rough laced with sleep, a shiver went through me. "Good morning to you too" he smiled then let up his hold on me, "No more nightmares?" I sat up leaning against the dark headboard, "Nope I had none after you woke me up." He repeated my movements and looked up at the ceiling. He cleared his throat, "we should tell Haymitch…about our plan." I played with the fraying edge of my sleeve listening, "Yeah we could go now. I have nothing else to do today." He nodded and awkwardly we both got up and walked down stairs to the door. "So…I guess we will go see Haymitch around eleven?" I looked at the clock, it would give me enough time to shower and get. "Sounds good." I look at my feet, "umm Peeta, thank you…you know for helping me with my nightmare." I would feel the heat on my face. Peeta leaned down to my ear, "anytime Katniss, see you at 11?" My cheeks fared more and I nodded. Before I could respond he was out the door. _Geez why am I acting like a school girl, its just peeta_. I walked up stairs and into my room, glancing at the bed. _Yeah-just peeta, peeta a boy whom you shared a bed with all night_. I shook the thought of his muscles against my body; I could feel the creases under my thin nightgown. I tried to ignore the heat on my cheeks and headed for my new shower.

The showers in the victor homes where identical to the ones in the capitol, along with the confusing buttons. Quickly I washed my hair and hopped out leaving my hair wet. My new closet was filled with fancy dresses and new sundresses, but I chose a pair of dark pants that Cinna called Skinny Jeans and a dark green button up. I braided my hair in its usually braid then headed out my bedroom door.

Prim sat at the table eating a slice of bread with strawberry jam. She fed her bacon to Buttercup whom sat in her lap. As I pass her on my way to grab some bread I pat her on the head, she giggles and ducks. "Did you sleep well?" she teases, I turn around to hide my blush. "Um yeah, sorry I woke you last night." I sat across from her eating the fresh bread. Prim only smiles, "Its not like you can help it Katniss. Peeta told me he has the Nightmares too." She popped the last piece of her toast in her mouth. I quickly finish my food and take our plates to the sink. "So what are you doing today Little Duck?" today was the off day for school children although it was never an off day for me when I was in school. She loaded the dishes into this capitol machine called a dishwasher; it cleaned the dishes for you. "Rory is going take me to the meadow, he said there is a herb growing right now that I could use." Her smile widened. She looked at the clock and hurried out the door saying goodbyes the whole time, I couldn't help but laugh. I gave a quick glance at the clock myself to see it was a quarter to 11. After tugging on my leather boots I hurried out the door.

My walk to Haymitch's house wasn't long it was about a block down from Peeta and mine. On the way Peeta joined me our footsteps in sync as we walked. I noticed Peeta limping slightly on his bad leg when I asked he said it has been hurting due to the weather getting colder. Haymitch's lights were on a good sign that he's not passed out drunk. Peeta knocked and a slightly drunk Haymitch answered. "Well if it isn't the star crossed lovers!" I glared at him as we followed him inside and into the living room. "So what brings you both here?" he picked up a half full bottled and emptied it in two gulps. Peeta and I looked at each other, "Katniss told me your suspicion." Haymitch stopped drinking and listened. "So we came up with a plan. We need your help." Peeta ran his hand through his hair and I took over, "we umm… we are going to get married. Do things on our own, and not how the capitol wants them done." Haymitch's booming laugh startled me. "What! You mean you got Sweetheart here to agree!" He continued his fit of laughter then calmed down, "ok so this is how we are going to do this. Next Sunday you both will meet me at the justice building, I will stand as your witness and you sign your papers and all that yadda yadda yadda and we will take it from there. Now yon can not tell anyone about this right now, only when the times right, until then act like you love each other got it." He looked at both of us and we both nodded and agreed. "Now get out so I cant get shit faced." Haymitch slumped against the couch gulping from his bottle of moonshine.

We walked through town not saying a word but my mind was in full panic mode. Next Saturday I will be a married woman. Next Saturday I will be rebelling against Snow. Peeta walked quietly beside me kicking a pebble, "so…" he finally spoke, "I guess we will need to get ready for next Saturday." He stared at his feet blushing before looking at the sky and continuing, "we will need rings..." I knew now he was thinking out loud but the nagging thought that I knew he didn't want this was there and at my lips before I realized it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I met his eyes and his lips curled into a smile. "Yes, Do you want to do this?" I looked away dragging the toe of my boot through the multi-colored leaves. "Well it better than a Capitol Wedding." I shuddered when the thought of a dress made of goose feathers. Peeta chuckled, "Yes a nice district twelve wedding is what I always have had in mind not a wedding that will be aired on TV." We made our way to the familiar building that is the Bakery, and then walked through the front door the smell of fresh bread hit me. A middle-aged man stood by the counter holding a broom he smiled when he saw us walk in. " Well what a surprise!" he sits the broom against the display case and pulls me into a hug. "It's nice to see you Katniss! I've missed your squirrels!" I mustered a smile and a promise to get him some soon. He turned to his youngest son and frowned slightly, "Peet, could you help me with a order? Its for Darius's daughter, she is getting married this week and has ordered a cake." Peeta smiled at me before responding to his father and promising to visit me tomorrow. As I walked back to Victor's Village the nervousness of what was to come next week continued to flutter.


End file.
